I Still Love
by DejaLawsfordBirthdayDragneel
Summary: This is the love story that follows Mello and his girlfriend Royal, through their lives. It captures the dangers of their relationship, yet the love and passion of it all. Mello/OC ( Rated M for a reason. Slight lemon/smut in the first chapter. )


**Author Notes: Hi, I'm new to this site, so please be kind to me. :) This is a Mello/OC fan fiction, please respect my content, everyone is different. Don't worry there isn't any creepy, weird stuff, but please just be respectful, thank you.**

**If you don't like adult language, adult content, and adult themes, then please don't read and review, scolding me about this. Note the rating, ' M '.**

**So, in this, I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would point out the fact that there's a lot more than needed references to Mello's love for chocolate, and I just wanted to say that I love how Mello loves chocolate. I can never think about him, without a chocolate bar in his hand, so yeah. It's almost as if it's the only thing he eats, try to note him being 2nd in line for L's successor, since sweets is basically the only thing L eats.**

**But yeah,... if you get it, ( I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't.. )**

**Enjoy!x**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Mello or any other characters related to Death Note, let alone any other anime. I just own my OC, Royal Wesley.**_

* * *

It feel as though, someone sat in a chair somewhere, who controlled the lives of Mello and his girlfriend Royal, with a record player. Instead of letting the record play on, in their lives, he put the record on loop. It's sort of how nearly everyday being with Mello went.

Each day, Royal would wake up in their 1 bedroom apartment, to empty sheets and a slight pain in her lower regions, meaning Mello has left her once again. She would get up, and clean herself up, and tend to the cleanliness of the apartment next, unconsciously rolling her eyes at the chocolate wrappers that Mello would leave lying around. She would make herself breakfast, and then relax on the couch, falling asleep on one of her favorite TV shows. Waking up, she would look out of the window, only to see it's dark out, and it was about time for her to make dinner. Cooking something she knew Mello like, without noticing, a pair of thin, yet fairly built arms would wrap around her waist, a nose nuzzling into her neck, and she would smile knowing the scent of chocolate can only come from the person she fell in love with, since she's been an orphan at Wammy's.

Mumbling about how he missed in her ear, Royal giggling softly,he would turn her around, pressing a gentle yet firm kiss on her lips, as he parted from her going to the refrigerator for chocolate, and Royal already knew what he was going to do. He was going to lean against the counter, and tell her about how his oh-so-boring day went.

After eating dinner, Mello would thank her, by taking her up to the bedroom they shared, laying her down on their bed, crawling over her, and showing her how much he really loves her.

It's just how days always went. Love in the daytime, sweating, whimpering, and moaning in the nighttime.

But, everything was always the same. Nothing different, but Royal wasn't exactly complain. She loved those days.

But then, there were the different days that Royal secretly complained over. More like cried over.

She would wake up, Mello gone, like any other morning, but instead of a slight pain in her lower regions, it would be more of a dull throbbing, aching pain that would cause her to hiss at the feeling, instantly remembering Mello's rough antics of the previous night. Cleaning herself up and the house, instead of falling asleep on her favorite TV show and waking up to make dinner, she would be woken up to a hard hit that would make her cry out in pain, falling off of the couch, and she would look up to Mello with clenched fists, and she would instantly know that Mello did not have a good day, and looking to the window, she knew she didn't wake up to make dinner.

Lying there perfectly still careful not to make a sound for things would get worse, she would take the harsh beating, more like punishment, from Mello for not having dinner ready. Normally, if he were in a good mood, and Royal haven't made or started dinner, she would just receive a scowl and a punishment threat from Mello, but when he was in a bad mood, as if someone has rained over his parade, he would not rain, but destroy Royal's parade with hits and kicks.

When he was done, he would drag Royal up the stairs by her wrist surely leaving red marks, or if he were in a beyond bad mood, by her hair, and throw her onto the bed, taking her as he pleases, for she would not put up a fight, knowing what would happen if she did.

But it's not like she's tried to before. Sure, the beatings are painful, and most of the time unbearable, but the reason why she didn't fight back, is because she could never bring herself to.

She hated being weak in his dark brown eyes, but she didn't dare fight back, because she loves him. It's what she thought about while she cried, after Mello dragged her to a corner in their room, throwing her to the ground, telling her to sit in the corner until he tells her she could come out, like a little kid who stole cookies from a cookie jar, and were being punished.

She thought of how pathetic her excuse for not fighting back was, but it's the truth. She loved him, very much. She didn't do anything because he didn't want her to get tired of her, or just lose his love interest in her. Royal has always known that Mello didn't like the feisty type of girls who fight and talk back. Mello had a thing for submissive girls, and it's why he had chosen Royal, because she's just about as submissive as a woman could get.

Of course, Mello would break it off with Royal, without another thought of it, the moment she swung back at him, pushed him away, or denied him of her body.

That's the Mello no one has ever been familliar with, except for Royal. Everyone else knew he wouldn't hesitate to put Royal in her place if she stepping out of it, but they mostly knew Mello's dominant side that ordered everyone around, or when he didn't notice, would see the loving and caring part of Mello towards her. Royal has never thought of leaving Mello to escape his rare yet abusive ways, for she knew it isn't his fault. Mello couldn't keep emotions pent up inside of him, for he would end up doing something stupid, for example trying to bury the nozzle of a gun in his mouth, tempting to pull the trigger, or get arrested.

Mello knew what he have been doing to Royal was wrong, beating her, and forcing her to do things she would do but deep down he know she didn't want to do, but he couldn't help it.

The feeling of her tight heat, surrounding his throbbing shaft, when she cries out his name in the most heavenly of ways as he pounds into her furiously, or when he's sat at the edge of the bed, her on her knees in between his, sucking him off. Her plump pink heart shaped lips taking as much of his shaft as she could, her wide doe electric blue eyes staring into his lust-clouded dark brown eyes. Especially when she laid out on their bed, withering spasming, and crying out as he thrusts his tongue inside of her and out, tasting her juices, and rubbing quick circles on her clitoris, as she comes with a loud cry of his real name, Mihael. That's when he loses it. Mello craved the feelings, the sight of her, the sound of her, and taste.

However the beatings he gave Royal were just mutual, having been used to the beatings he took from his father before he went to Wammy's, it's the only punishment he knew if Royal didn't listen. Mello has never been one for the kinky type, but every now and then, when he and Royal goofed around, and she didn't listen purposely, he would yank her over his knee whispering dirty, playful threats into her ear, as he yanked down her panties, and gave her good slaps to the rear, causing her to shriek, and half-laugh, and half-moan at the feeling that made her damp.

Royal love those times, as much as he did. Those were the days where she woke up, and instead of waking up to empty sheets, Mello was right behind her in bed, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, as his soft gentle breathing felt on her ear. Those were the days where she smiled, and instead of cleaning herself up, she would snuggle back into his chest, drifting off to sleep. When she would wake up again, and cleaned herself up, instead of cleaning the house and making herself breakfast, the house was _almost_ spotless, but nevertheless clean. She would find Mello in the kitchen, his pajama pants hanging dangerously low around his hips, no shirt clad on his torso, his lean, tan chest and back fully displayed, with his rosary hanging from his neck, swearing loudly, as he tried to fix the burnt monstrosity Royal couldn't help but think was her and his' breakfast. Instead of falling asleep alone on the couch, she would fall asleep in Mello's lap, humming softly in her peaceful dreams, as Mello raked his slender fingers through her silky, soft chestnut colored hair. When dinner came around, he would offer to help cook, but for the safety of their place, Royal just suggested that he gave her the ingredients she needed.

All in all, everything is one big loop in the relationship of Mello and Royal, but nonetheless, they love the loop and would never complain for anything different.

* * *

**Alrighty, that was chapter 1, of course this isn't a one shot, lol. I've been searching around for fan fictions like this, and I've found none, I just sort of decided to make one of my own. I will make a second chapter right away, after I get some feedback on how this is, and if you would like me to continue. :)**

**Thank you for reading, loads of love!x**

**P.S., the future chapters are much longer than this chapter, this is just a **


End file.
